A grease gun is used to deliver lubrication in a variety of mechanical settings, including for lubricating bearings. The grease gun generally includes a piston that draws in grease from a cartridge into a priming chamber during an upstroke, and expels the grease from the chamber during a downstroke. The grease gun also includes a display (e.g., an LCD screen) configured to show information related to the use of the grease gun. This information may include the amount of grease still available in the cartridge and/or priming chamber, the amount of grease ejected from the grease gun during a set time interval, and the like.
This information is only available on the display of the grease gun. As such, anyone who desires to analyze such information must be handling the grease gun. What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for providing information related to a grease gun.